BloodBath, the Chunnine Exams
by Yuui Akito
Summary: The Chunnine exams just got a little more interesting. one shot, second faze exam. Sakura has been replaced with a very different kind of character. a battle between Gaara, and the powerful OC girl.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chunnine exams just got a little more interesting…. One shot, Sakura has been replaced with a very different character, and this is the Chunnine exams, test 2. Survival test. Maybe some of the third test… I dunno. Shiinna is twelve, and with long navy blue hair and long bangs, blood red eyes. She wears a pair of high red stockings (mid-thigh) black short shorts whose waist close over her belly button in three gold snaps, a sleeveless belly top, black, white, and red striped, black combat boots, and a red motorcycle jacket, always open. She has a black collar around her neck. **

"We are going to start handing out scrolls!" Onco cries.

"C'mon you dorks." Shiinna looks at the two boys standing behind her, "lets rock this place."

"Shiinna… d'ya think you could be a little less intimidating in front of the other candidates?" Naruto says, looking around at the glaring teams from other villages.

"Naruto, don't be so boring!" She answered, glaring menacingly at the other teams.

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit…" Saskai mused, "you look like you want to kill them!"

"Maybe I do."

"well, ok, you look like you want to gruesomely assassinate them!" Saskai said, half laughing, he felt more confortable talking to her than to anyone else, she was the only girl who didn't ooh, and giggle at his presence. Or anyone else's for that matter.

"Maybe I do want to gruesomely assassinate them…"

Team 7 entered the tent, Onco handed Saskai an earth scroll, who promptly gave it to Naruto. "You're the one they'll least expect to have it." Shiinna left without even warning the others she was going, they muttered quick thank you(s), and left the tent after her.

"There is that kid, Gaara. I don't like the looks of him." Naruto whispered to the other two.

"He looks powerful… and what's with all that sand?"

"He is very powerful. He, well… he should be Jounine by now."

"YOU'VE SEEN HIM BEFORE!?" Naruto whisper shouted "you should have told us!"

"For once, I actually agree with the loser." Saskai said incredulously.

"Whatever, point is, I don't know if we can move without him spotting us."

"I know you're there. If you don't-"

"OK we're coming out. Don't freak on us." Shiinna stepped out of the bushes, Naruto and Saskai close behind.

"Gaara, shouldn't we figure out what scroll they have before we fight them?"

"I don't care, I'd like to see just how strong these rookies are. It's rained needles, and blood today, but seeing as you're here, Shiinna, why don't we make it rain blood, again?"

"I like the sound of that… You've got a deal, bitch!"

"Huh."

Shiinna started the fight, she threw ten kunai at Gaara, who blocked them with a sweep of sand.

"Come on, Shiinna, you can't be serious! This is not going to give anyone watching a very good show."

"Fine then." Shiinna locked her hands into a series of signs and called, "Bloodbath!" at once pools of blood ran in rivers down her body, from her fingertips, her collar bone, her eyes. A sufficint pool gathered around her, seeping along the ground.

"Shiinna! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Screamed Naruto.

"Is this some forbidden Jutsu?" Asked Gaara and Saskai at the same time.

"No…. It's my Kheke-Ghen-Ki!" and with that, Shiinna sent a wash of dagger-like sheets of blood straight at Gaara, who blocked them, only getting a little on his face. Shiinna screamed, and the battle to end all battles, was on. Dipping dodging, throwing knives, sending sand and blood clashing together, until finally, Shiinna sent a huge wave of blood, the blood of all of the people she had killed in her short life, shooting at Gaara, it poured into his sand shell, into the gourd on his back, and sliced at him with razor sharp points, until his own blood mixed with the others. There was not even a body to carry away. The combined knives and sharp daggers made from blood itself had sliced him to nothing. Shiinna collapsed in the pool of blood, some of her own mixing with it. She rolled over onto her stomach, and ran her finger over the cork that lay on the ground, the only thing left of Gaara, and coated in his blood. She licked it clean, and threw it at his teammates, "keep that, and leave, but don't touch the blood, because if this blood comes in contact with your skin, I get uncontrollable urge, to add yours to my collection. Just like Gaara." Team seven was one of the few teams, that passed the second faze of the exams.

**Might be more…. Like I said I dunno. Please read my crossover of Naruto and Code Geass, It's called "The Four"! **


	2. part 2

**The Chunnine exams just got a little more interesting…. One shot, Sakura has been replaced with a very different character, and this is the Chunnine exams, test 2. Survival test. Maybe some of the third test… I dunno. Shiinna is twelve, and with long navy blue hair and long bangs, blood red eyes. She wears a pair of high red stockings (mid-thigh) black short shorts whose waist close over her belly button in three gold snaps, a sleeveless belly top, black, white, and red striped, black combat boots, and a red motorcycle jacket, always open. She has a black collar around her neck. **

"We are going to start handing out scrolls!" Onco cries.

"C'mon you dorks." Shiinna looks at the two boys standing behind her, "lets rock this place."

"Shiinna… d'ya think you could be a little less intimidating in front of the other candidates?" Naruto says, looking around at the glaring teams from other villages.

"Naruto, don't be so boring!" She answered, glaring menacingly at the other teams.

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit…" Saskai mused, "you look like you want to kill them!"

"Maybe I do."

"well, ok, you look like you want to gruesomely assassinate them!" Saskai said, half laughing, he felt more confortable talking to her than to anyone else, she was the only girl who didn't ooh, and giggle at his presence. Or anyone else's for that matter.

"Maybe I do want to gruesomely assassinate them…"

Team 7 entered the tent, Onco handed Saskai an earth scroll, who promptly gave it to Naruto. "You're the one they'll least expect to have it." Shiinna left without even warning the others she was going, they muttered quick thank you(s), and left the tent after her.

"There is that kid, Gaara. I don't like the looks of him." Naruto whispered to the other two.

"He looks powerful… and what's with all that sand?"

"He is very powerful. He, well… he should be Jounine by now."

"YOU'VE SEEN HIM BEFORE!?" Naruto whisper shouted "you should have told us!"

"For once, I actually agree with the loser." Saskai said incredulously.

"Whatever, point is, I don't know if we can move without him spotting us."

"I know you're there. If you don't-"

"OK we're coming out. Don't freak on us." Shiinna stepped out of the bushes, Naruto and Saskai close behind.

"Gaara, shouldn't we figure out what scroll they have before we fight them?"

"I don't care, I'd like to see just how strong these rookies are. It's rained needles, and blood today, but seeing as you're here, Shiinna, why don't we make it rain blood, again?"

"I like the sound of that… You've got a deal, bitch!"

"Huh."

Shiinna started the fight, she threw ten kunai at Gaara, who blocked them with a sweep of sand.

"Come on, Shiinna, you can't be serious! This is not going to give anyone watching a very good show."

"Fine then." Shiinna locked her hands into a series of signs and called, "Bloodbath!" at once pools of blood ran in rivers down her body, from her fingertips, her collar bone, her eyes. A sufficint pool gathered around her, seeping along the ground.

"Shiinna! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Screamed Naruto.

"Is this some forbidden Jutsu?" Asked Gaara and Saskai at the same time.

"No…. It's my Kheke-Ghen-Ki!" and with that, Shiinna sent a wash of dagger-like sheets of blood straight at Gaara, who blocked them, only getting a little on his face. Shiinna screamed, and the battle to end all battles, was on. Dipping dodging, throwing knives, sending sand and blood clashing together, until finally, Shiinna sent a huge wave of blood, the blood of all of the people she had killed in her short life, shooting at Gaara, it poured into his sand shell, into the gourd on his back, and sliced at him with razor sharp points, until his own blood mixed with the others. There was not even a body to carry away. The combined knives and sharp daggers made from blood itself had sliced him to nothing. Shiinna collapsed in the pool of blood, some of her own mixing with it. She rolled over onto her stomach, and ran her finger over the cork that lay on the ground, the only thing left of Gaara, and coated in his blood. She licked it clean, and threw it at his teammates, "keep that, and leave, but don't touch the blood, because if this blood comes in contact with your skin, I get uncontrollable urge, to add yours to my collection. Just like Gaara." Team seven was one of the few teams, that passed the second faze of the exams.

**Might be more…. Like I said I dunno. Please read my crossover of Naruto and Code Geass, It's called "The Four"! **


End file.
